


Констатация факта

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Малфой, я… — он неловко трёт переносицу указательным пальцем, и я внезапно вспоминаю о том, что Поттер давно разведён.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Констатация факта

Обычный добрый парень останавливает меня посреди улицы. Я, до этого старательно делавший вид, что никого вокруг не замечаю и вообще страшно спешу по своим страшно важным делам, притормаживаю и смотрю на него без особого дружелюбия. Не очень-то вежливо для такого аристократа как я?

Ха. Нет. Очень даже вежливо для такого подонка как я.

Во всяком случае, он — я уверен — думает именно так. Хорошенькое начало.

— Поттер?

Стандартное начало для неожиданного разговора. То есть для меня — неожиданного, а для Национального героя, кажется, долгожданного. Несмотря ни на что, я говорю спокойно, пряча своё удивление под хорошо знакомой Поттеру манерой лениво растягивать гласные, а вот у него — голос дрожит, а на щеках вовсю цветут лихорадочные пятна румянца.

Щеки бледные, кстати. Похоже, Уизлетта морит Победителя голодом. Или, что более вероятно, методично не даёт Золотому мальчику выспаться.

— Малфой, я… — он неловко трёт переносицу указательным пальцем, и я внезапно вспоминаю о том, что Поттер давно разведён.

Да. Полтора года для меня — это давно.

— Нет, Малфой — это я, — шутка не слишком удачная, но я доволен произведённым эффектом.

Гарри, мать его, Поттер несколько раз смаргивает и замирает с удивлённо открытым ртом. Я, кстати, не сказал: они с рыжей Уизли (впрочем, "рыжая" и "Уизли" — это одно и то же) разбежались после того, как ребята из «Ежедневного пророка» застукали его в компании симпатичного юноши-маггла за угловым столиком какой-то кафешки. Ага, с обычными добрыми парнями такое тоже случается. Парочка тогда обжималась так увлечённо, что даже не заметила представителей прессы, и, когда я на следующий день за утренним кофе смотрел на первую полосу с этими страстными поцелуями, мне казалось, что где-то на уровне моего желудка сцепились в беспощадной войне десятка два самых разнообразных эмоций. С одной стороны, мне было смешно — Поттер накинулся на бедного парня так, как будто пытался откусить ему голову. Нет, правда! С другой стороны, оба выглядели довольно счастливыми, мне оставалось только позавидовать, сам я, похоже, с рождения не способен ощущать счастье, Мерлин его побери. С третьей стороны, это же был ПОТТЕР! Поттер и парень, ну, разве не шок? С четвёртой, при всей моей неприязни к его жене, рыжую было даже немного жаль. Впрочем, нет, кого я обманываю? Конечно, не жаль. Ни один нормальный человек не продержался бы с ней дольше месяца, так что три года их брака должны быть предметом для гордости, а не для расстройств. Гордиться браком с Поттером? Хм, сделаем вид, что я этого не говорил… Так вот, я не знаю, сколько ещё «сторон» было у моего эмоционального состояния в тот момент, но последняя из них цепляла больше всего.

У Поттеровского визави (фактически они ведь и правда находились друг напротив друга, хотя сомневаюсь, что исходное значение слова подразумевают ожесточённую борьбу между двумя языками) — светлые волосы и, я готов был поспорить, серые глаза.

Я в то утро смотрел на газетную страницу и среди прочего думал, что вижу в мальчишке своё отражение. Пятилетней давности, так сказать.

— Малфой, я… — герой предпринимает новую попытку. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— А здороваться тебя не учили? — я нервно покачиваюсь с пятки на носок и обратно, но потом вспоминаю, что я вообще-то спокоен.

Да. Спокоен. И холоден. И на этот чуть приоткрытый рот совсем не смотрю. Равно как и на тонкую венку, бьющуюся на Поттеровской шее в ритме учащённого пульса. И уж точно не всматриваюсь заинтересованно туда, где ворот футболки чуть открывает ключицы.

Поттер краснеет. 

Интересно, из-за моего взгляда или из-за моего замечания? Впрочем, о каком взгляде может идти речь? Я же на него совсем не смотрел. Ни секунды. Кстати, этот ужасная оранжевая маггловская футболка ему совсем не идёт, только подчёркивает болезненную бледность и… О, Мерлин, да у него круги под глазами едва ли не больше, чем у меня на шестом курсе. Не то, что бы мне было нужно это сомнительное чемпионство, но всё же…

Я понимаю, что прослушал всё, что он говорил мне всё это время.

— Поттер, повтори, пожалуйста? — и я скорее съем убойную дозу лимонных долек, чем признаюсь самому себе в том, что мой голос звучит жалобно и потеряно.

С окончания школы прошло около пяти лет, и за это время я полностью потерял квалификацию в таком сложном деле как сдерживаться в присутствии Поттера. В самом деле, очень сложно контролировать себя рядом с тем, кого всю свою сознательную жизнь хочешь прижать к стене и, как минимум, целовать до потери сознания. Его сознания, разумеется. Так уж Малфои хороши в поцелуях…

И если что, насчёт Поттера — это не признание. Это простая констатация факта. Которую я, если честно, позволял себе всего несколько раз в жизни. Первый раз — в Хогвартс-Экспрессе. Я мог бы даже гордиться тем, что мне в одиннадцать лет уже хватало ума на то, чтобы понять: если я с первой встречи ежесекундно думаю о ком-то, то это неспроста, даже если он мальчик. Правда, смелости тогда было маловато, так что я постарался забыть такую констатацию к мордредовой матери поскорее. Второй раз смелости было больше. Настолько больше, что я цеплялся за Крэбба и Гойла, пытаясь убедить их не убивать Поттера. Получалось, всем известно, никак. Ну, и третий раз — здесь и сейчас.

— Так что скажешь, Малфой? — зелёные глаза смотрят на меня пытливо и настороженно.

Я в панике изображаю сложный процесс размышлений. Знать бы ещё, о чём должны быть эти размышления. Старательно пялюсь на вывеску за его правым плечом.

Поттер терпит это с минуту, а потом, сильно подавшись ко мне, спрашивает:

— Мерлин, Малфой, просто скажи, да или нет?

— Да, — незамедлительно говорю я.

Просто потому, что в этот момент обычный добрый мальчик Гарри Поттер находится ко мне слишком близко. Настолько близко, что ничего, кроме «да», мне не приходит на ум. И даже если бы он спросил у меня, что я больше люблю: белое вино или красное, я бы ответил всё то же «да».

Огневиски, для справочки.

Поттер неверяще улыбается и пожимает мне руку. А потом говорит:

— Тогда вечером у тебя. В Малфой-мэноре. Открой каминную связь, — и аппарирует.

А я так и остаюсь стоять посреди улицы, с ошарашенным видом глядя на свою собственную ладонь. Интересно, он вообще понял, что сделал?

И ещё более интересно, что сделал я?


End file.
